


Разлом

by GalinaBlanca



Series: десять вертикальных инцестов с риммингом, тентаклями, овипозицией [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Request Meme, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalinaBlanca/pseuds/GalinaBlanca
Relationships: Chuck Hansen/Hercules Hansen
Series: десять вертикальных инцестов с риммингом, тентаклями, овипозицией [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202072
Kudos: 1





	Разлом

«Ты ничерта обо мне не знаешь!», — отдается в воспоминании резкий голос Чака. Они ругались тогда так, как ругаются прожившие тридцать лет в браке супруги, все еще надеющиеся друг друга изменить. В конце концов, так оно тогда и было; Герк пропадал по нескольку месяцев, из-за работы не появляясь дома, а Чак был предоставлен сам себе.

Что выросло, то выросло.

А потом, спустя то недолгое время, потраченное на латание того хрупкого, неуловимого равновесия, которое, казалось, они наконец нащупали благодаря дрифту и физической близости, разлом пережевал и выплюнул Чака.

Совсем иным. Не тем, которого Герк, казалось, едва начал узнавать.

— Ты ничерта обо мне не знаешь, — хрипло шепчет ему Чак — или то, чем он стал — на ухо, вбиваясь в растянутый многодневным секс-марафоном вход. Неоновые щупальца крепко обхватывают торс, покрывая кожу светящейся слизью, так удачно подошедшей для того, чтобы унимать тянущую боль от постоянной стимуляции. Два щупальца, свившись в плотный гибкий жгут, с хлюпаньем входят в него, а одно совсем тонкое обвивается вокруг члена, осторожно проскальзывая в уретру. Герка выгибает в очередном оргазме. Такого секса у них не было раньше никогда — может, и к лучшему. Он всегда считал сына маленьким чудовищем — но все же не в прямом смысле.

— И никогда не знал, — то ли про себя, то ли вслух признается наконец Герк, словно это признание выбито из него на последнем издыхании. — Но ты все равно приходишь ко мне.


End file.
